


Sexy White Socks

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Hermione thinks Ginny's there to yell, but she's there for other reasons.





	Sexy White Socks

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 209: “For me, it is far better to grasp the Universe as it really is than to persist in delusion, however satisfying and reassuring.” ― Carl Sagan, White Socks.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sexy White Socks

~

Upon opening the door and seeing Ginny standing there, Hermione sighed. “Here to yell?” 

Ginny snorted. “If I’d wanted to yell, I’d have sent a Howler.” Her expression softened. “I’m here to check on my friend.” 

Nodding, Hermione stepped aside, letting her in. “How is he?” 

“Ron?” Ginny shrugged. “Harry took him drinking. Harry sends his love, by the way. He’d be here—” 

“But Ron needs him more.” Hermione snorted, walking into the living room.

Ginny sighed. “This situation’s tough, Hermione. Harry and I love you _and_ Ron. We hate seeing either of you hurting.” 

“I know.” Hermione picked up a bottle of wine. “Join me?”

“Sure.” 

Summoning two glass, Hermione poured wine for Ginny, then herself. Raising hers, she said, “Here’s to open eyes.” 

Ginny smiled, clinking her glass with Hermione’s. “And to sexy white socks.”

Hermione eyed her sock-clad feet and chuckled. “Sexy?” 

“Absolutely.”

Hermione giggled. “If you say so.”

They drank, Hermione collapsing onto the sofa, Ginny settling beside her. 

“Want to talk about it?” 

Hermione shook her head. “How…?”

“Yes?” Ginny encouraged. 

“How’d you feel when Harry came out as gay?” 

Ginny sighed. “It was fine. Since I’m bisexual, I understood.” She made a face. “When he said he fancied _Snape_ , however, that was tough to accept.” 

“How’d you manage?” 

“I got to know Snape.” Ginny hummed. “He’s actually funny. And anyone with eyes can see he adores Harry. Once I realised that, it became easier.” 

Hermione took a big gulp of wine. “Think there’s a chance Ron and I’ll be friends?” 

“Maybe.” Ginny clasped Hermione’s hand. “He’ll come around eventually. What you did was brave.”

Hermione snorted, finishing her wine before pouring herself more. “I dunno about that. I just couldn't lie to myself anymore. In the end, it’s better to grasp the Universe as it really is than to persist in delusion, howev’r satisfying’n reassuring.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “Who said that?”

“Muggle astronomer.” Hermione tipped back her glass, draining it. “Another?” 

Ginny shook her head.

Hermione laid her head on Ginny’s shoulder. “Thanks f’r coming over. Needed this.” 

Ginny squeezed her hand. “I know.” 

Hermione shifted as Ginny looked at her, and their lips met. Hermione sighed into Ginny’s mouth, and for a moment, Ginny responded, then drew back. “We can’t.”

“Why?” Hermione whined. 

Ginny smiled. “You’re drunk, and just broke up with my brother. If you’re still interested once you’re sober, I’m not saying no.” 

Hermione stared at her. “How’d you get s’wise?” she slurred.

“I’ve wise friends.” Ginny linked their fingers. “Get some rest. You’re going to have a monster headache tomorrow.” 

“Prolly,” Hermione agreed, her eyes closing. “Mmm, y’smell good—”

* * *

When Hermione woke, she was in bed, and she had a splitting headache. Beside her on the nightstand was a phial of Hangover Potion, and she downed it before collapsing back onto the bed. 

“’Morning.”

Shrieking, Hermione sat straight up, staring at Ginny. “Merlin!” 

Ginny hummed. “Just me. I made breakfast. I figured you’d be in no shape to make it yourself.” 

Hermione groaned. “Fuck, why did I drink last night?”

“You were hurting.” Ginny sighed. “C’mon. You’ll feel better once you eat.” 

She was right. Hermione devoured the full English breakfast Ginny prepared, pushing back from the table once she was done. “Delicious. Thanks for that.” 

“Of course.” Ginny dropped her eyes. “Anything for a friend.” 

Hermione bit her lip. “Is that all I am?” 

Ginny’s head popped up. “I guess you remember last night.” 

Hermione smiled ruefully. “In vivid detail. Sorry if I embarrassed you. It was sweet of you to protect me.”

Ginny stood up and turned away, beginning to clean. “I didn’t want you to do anything you’d regret.” 

Rising, Hermione walked over to her, embracing her from behind. “I could never regret anything I did with you.” 

Ginny turned in her arms. “You’re sure?” she whispered. “You just broke up with Ron—”

“I’ve known who I am for ages,” Hermione said. “It’s just taken me this long to act.” 

Their lips met, and instead of holding back, Ginny slid her tongue into Hermione’s mouth. They both moaned as the kiss deepened. 

“We should take this slow,” said Ginny once they broke apart. 

Hermione relaxed in her arms. “Fine with me.” Cupping Ginny’s jaw, she pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Dinners at the Burrow should be interesting.” 

Ginny laughed. “They always are.” 

~


End file.
